1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed towards a monitoring assembly for the continuous monitoring of a temperature of a small child or other patient, wherein the resulting temperature data may be displayed on a first display structure located remotely from the child and concurrently on a second display structure located on a housing removably attachable to the child. Sound emanating from the patient or from the vicinity of the patient may also be selectively or continuously monitored.
2. Description of the Related Art
In modern day medical practice it is common for a patient being cared for in a hospital or like medical facility to undergo continuous physiological monitoring such that medical personnel can observe a patient's condition and provide emergency treatment when needed such as when a patient's medical condition suddenly worsens. Typically, the monitoring instruments used in hospitals are of complex design and structure and are structured to concurrently monitor a plurality of patient functions, such as but not limited to, temperature, heartbeat, blood pressure, etc.. While it is to be assumed that such complex instrumentation is functional for its intended purpose it is also well recognized that the complexity of such instrumentation significantly adds to its expense and necessitates its operation only by trained medical personnel. Such instruments are normally electrically powered from a conventional "built-in" power source, rather than by batteries, and further, include a large number of analog instrumentations and electronic components contained in a relatively large housing or casing of considerable size and weight. Also, in typical fashion, a plurality of electrical wires extend from the main unit for attachment to various locations on the patient's body to measures the physiological parameters, of the type set forth above. Because of the relatively large size, extensive wiring requirements, high power consumption, and complexity of operation, such instruments are normally only adapted for use in hospitals or like medical treatment facilities and are not designed for use in a home or like domestic environment, where the illness of a patient, particularly a child, is not necessarily critical or overly serious.
For relatively minor illnesses such as, but not limited to, influenza, the common cold, and various symptoms associated therewith, a patient, particularly small children, are normally treated at home, wherein such treatment comprises bed rest and possibly, the administration of certain prescription drugs for a relative short, predetermined period of time. During the treatment of even minor illnesses of the type set forth above, it is highly beneficial to observe the patient's temperature. Children, in particular, have a tendency to demonstrate relatively high temperatures over a very short period of time when suffering from even the most minor of illnesses. However, rapid and significant increase in the body temperature of a patient of any age is reason for concern and is frequently indicative of the occurrence of an emergency situation that may require emergency treatment by trained medical personnel. Conventional home treatment usually involves the taking of a patient's temperature periodically throughout the day or evening using conventional electrical or mechanical thermometers. It is obvious, that while this technique may be adequate under certain circumstances, it also has certain disadvantages, which in the event of the need for emergency treatment, could result in the patient passing into a life threatening condition, without the knowledge of a caretaker, parent, etc. One such recognized disadvantage is the inability to monitor the temperature of a patient on a continuous basis, especially during the night or while sleeping. As set forth above, continuous monitoring of body temperature may be particularly important in children which frequently demonstrate temperature "spikes" well above the normal range. The onset of such increased temperatures, if allowed to go unobserved, could result in permanent damage to a patient, and particularly to a child of a very young age who may not be able to communicate the existence of a potentially dangerous condition directly to the parent or caretaker.
Based on the above, there is a need for medical instrumentation which is uncomplicated in its design and method of operation and which is specifically capable of being used in the home for purposes of the continuously monitoring of body temperature even while the patient is sleeping. Such improved medical instrumentation should also be capable of allowing the continuous observation of temperature data of a patient being monitored, at a remote location such that a remote unit or casing can be dimensioned and configured to be either carried on the person of, an observer or positioned or located at a convenient, readily accessible site. Improved medical instrumentation of the type referred to should also be capable of monitoring not only the temperature of the patient, but any sounds the patient makes or any sounds emanating from the vicinity of the patient, wherein any such sounds are transmitted to the remote unit for purposes of more completely monitoring the overall condition of the patient.